


The Player {discontinued}

by TheLowOneRises



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Breaking Up & Making Up, C. C. Tinsley Being an Idiot, Cheating, Crying, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fights, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, My First AO3 Post, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Yelling, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLowOneRises/pseuds/TheLowOneRises
Summary: C. C. Tinsley was an amazing Detective, and still somehow, Instagram suggestions are a mystery.Or, The one where Tinsley met Ricky through Instagram
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short the next one is longer.

Sounds can be beautiful, a laugh, a violin, but to put a person with those sounds changes how you see them...

C. C. Tinsley was an amazing detective, he always solved the cases he was put to. Somehow with his great status he still couldn’t keep a job, he now worked as a private detective, moving from place to place.

Sometimes he would be brought in by police to help cover tough cases. This was one of those cases, seven dead, all men and all left with a mark on the chest. A small ‘x’ on any part of the chest area. TInsley was baffled by it, all with different blades, all different sizes.

“You’re sure all of these are by the same man?”

“They must be! We never told anyone outside these officers about the x’s.”

“Ok this case out of your hands. If any other bodies get found, you tell me.” The man nodded, Tinsley was a very large guy, Even if a lot of guys are Six three nowadays.

“On November 3, 2019 one man is found in an empty apartment on 104 N. Cherry Street.” Tinsley felt a chill run down his spine, he lived on South Cherry Street. The male was six three and had brown hair. Another chill ran down his spine, he closed the case file. Better to read it after a good night's rest, he went to bed.

Ricky sighed and started to go home from a long day at work when his phone buzzed.

Dannie:  
*Ricky came on out to the hull. There are hot babes everywhere!*

He laughed at his friend stupidity, his friend knew he was gay but still did things like this. He took a right turn away from where he should be going and went to the hull nonetheless.


	2. Two: The Hull

The hull is a nightclub, it was only open from hours 2-5 AM so only the hardcore night owls went there.  
Ricky had pulled into a spot and walked in. It was here where he was met with a drunk woman who dumped her drunk on his shoes. He found his friend with a hoard of women.

“There he is, girls, told you he would come. Ricky sat, these girls had been waitin for ya.” I women walked over to him to sit in his lap but he shook his head.

“I’m gay. It’s not gonna get hard because of you.” The music wasn’t loud, The Club had only opened about half an hour prior so no crowd was really here. The girls of course, Ricky and his friend and some other guy came and walked away with some of not most of the girls.

Tinsley got a notification about a post, a recommended account.

Hey c_c.tins, rickys_egos who you might know is on Instagram!

He groaned and went to look at the account. Mostly some selfies and other little things, desk photos, photos of handwritten letters, photos of drinks. One group of photos however caught his eye, Ricky was holding a violin and posed in different poses with it. The last one was an actual video of him playing. It was soft and reminded Tinsley of earlier days. Like a distant memory, something that is fuzzy.  
He followed, he instantly got a follow back along with a message.  
Hey thanks for the follow

*No prob for a cool guy like you*

*So who are you*

*I’m Charlie*

*I’m Ricky*

*Cool! Where you from Ricky*

*I’m from Alexandria, you?*

*Me too! Dude we could know each other! We should meet!*

*It’s dangerous to meet someone you just met. This made Tinsley laugh out loud at his phone.*

*That’s true but you can trust me*

*Anyway I’m at The Hull*

*I love the Hull!*

Tinsley put his Phone on his pillow and went to put on some clothes, he didn’t dress fancy, just very casual.

He closed the door of his car and walked into the Hull, by now more people had come in and the music was louder then Tinsley would have liked. He sat at a table, this table was a round booth as he looked around the man he was supposed to meet. When he spotted him he didn’t move, he just watched him for a moment.

Ricky saw the man staring at him, he stared back and smiled. The man looked like he was in a daze, a dopey grin and a drink already in his hand.

“Hey I’m gonna take a leak.” Then he walked away. When I looked back at the man he was walking towards me with his drink.

“I’m guessing you are Ricky.”

“I am.”

“May I sit?” 

“My boyfriend will be back in a moment, I’m sure he won’t like you sitting here.”

“Oh, I thought you were single with the way you were eye-fucking me.” I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked back at the bathroom.

“No he should be back-“

“Heyo Rick, who is this.”

“My name is Tinsley.” He shook my friends hand. I stepped on his foot so that I could signal him to play along.

“Well Tinsley if you are interested in ole Ricky here- take your shot.” He leaned on me, and got in my face, his breath was awful.

“Daniel shut up.” Tinsley laughed, Ricky looked up at him and knew what would happen that night.

“Well Tinsley. You may sit, but only because I said so.” He slid into the booth and ordered another drink. Ricky watched the man, always good to study behaviors of those whom you may be around.

“So Ricky… what was with the eye fucking?”

“I wasn’t… no I wasn’t!” In that moment the music blared and startled Ricky. When had Tinsley put his arm around Ricky? He stood up and stepped over Tinsley, he went outside for a smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! Love you all!
> 
> so both Instagram accounts are actual accounts :D


	3. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to heat up for the two

“For fucks sake!” He tried finding his lighter, just as he did he dropped it in a puddle. He groaned before he heard a voice.

“Need a light?” Tinsley was there holding a matte black lighter, the flame was blue.

“How did you find that? That lighter must be so pricey!”

“Oh I made it! The stuff in it makes the flame hotter, but it also keeps the outside cold.” He lit the cigarette and leaned against the wall, it was quieter here.

“You don’t post pictures of yourself.”

“No. I’m not a looker like you are.” Ricky laughed then exhaled the smoke.

“You’re funny long legs, I might just keep you around for that.” He scoffed. He took the cigarette from Ricky‘s mouth and took his own puff.

“Rude, light your own.” He gave it back before looking back at the door.

“Your friend… is he always a dick?” Ricky nodded, Tinsley huffed.

“How about you and I get out of here, go to McDonalds or something.”

“Uh sure, complete stranger.”

“You can drive if you wanna feel more safe, but I’m not gonna force you into anything.” Ricky took out his keys and gave Tinsley his cigarette.

Ricky drove them to McDonald’s.

“So what’s your deal? Why did you wanna meet up?”

“I saw your video of you playing Violin. It’s beautiful.” Ricky noted how Tinsley's eyes lit up, how he seemed happy. He wanted him to have that expression for a long time.

“So the violin was the way to a man’s heart. Well, I’ll keep that in mind. I haven’t played in over a year.” Tinsley recalled when the picture was posted. One year ago. Tinsley took a sip of the water he had gotten.

“This was a nice night but it’s getting late, I’m sure you wanna get home-“

“You wanna come with? I mean if you want to you can.” Ricky smiled, ‘bingo’ he thought he finished his food and the two men went to Ricky's home. It was large, much larger than needed for one man, but Ricky was somewhat famous and Rich, something that Tinsley is yet to know.

“Woah! This is amazing!” Ricky smiled, he hadn’t had people be in his home in a very long time. Ricky walked over to Tinsley who was looking around.

“I was eye fucking earlier how about you fuck me.” Tinsley's face grew red as Ricky led him to the bedroom. Ricky didn’t close the door, no one else would be in the house anyway. Tinsley lips were on his. It was hungry, and sloppy. 

Tinsley pushed me onto the bed and went to my chest, he kissed my chest through my shirt then removed my shirt. I covered my face with my arm until I felt him get up. He pulled off his own shirt then was back on me.

“Just hurry up!”

“You want me to hurry up? Do it yourself then.” He put his hands on his head, waiting. I groaned and pulled off his belt.

“You know that this doesn’t mean anything right?” Tinsley hummed then I removed the remainder of our clothes.


	4. The Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the day after

In the morning I woke up to him being gone. My room had grown cold, I pulled on the shirt I wore last night, although it was dirty. I made myself breakfast, in the corner of my eye I saw it, my violin, I now played piano mostly, I had gotten hurt and couldn’t play anymore, piano was easier but it was never the same. 

The last time I picked it up was for that photo shoot. I smiled at the thought of Tinsley smiling at me.

*Last night was great ;)*

No response.

Tinsley woke up and felt heartbroken, Ricky was against his chest and mumbling in his sleep. Tinsley kissed his forehead then got dressed and left, knowing Ricky would want him gone when he woke up. ge walked to the hull and got his before getting a coffee. He went to work and turned his phone completely silent, it doesn’t buzz or vibrate in the silent setting. When he looked at it with lunch Ricky text him,

*Yeah it was! We should do it again sometime. :D*

Ricky left him on read. He put his phone back down and finished lunch and went back to work.

What was Ricky supposed to do, this was supposed to be a hookup, a one night stand! Now he’s flustered and covering his mouth in the bathroom, of his home, with his hand in his pants. 

“Fuck you Tinsley.” He spat, he was still the asshole he normally was.

Tinsley received a message from Tinsley with an attachment, he gasped and closed his phone. The photo had been of Ricky. Tinsley wasn’t ready to see that face again. Ricky's hair was a mess, he looked sweaty and had this alluring look at the camera.

Tinsley had to focus for work.

*I’m at work! That’s rude! I’m coming back over tonight.*

*You can't. I won’t be there. I have work tonight.*

Ricky had a wedding to play at for a friend of his.

The two didn’t talk for the rest of the day. Ricky played at his friend's wedding until about ten, still enough time to text Tinsley, would he be asleep? Would he want to casually hook up again? He put his phone back in his pocket. 

Tinsley fell asleep at his desk, he had worked himself too hard in the night before, he was burnt out.

Ricky stayed up and drank some bourbon. He passed out of his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Five

Ricky stayed up and drank some bourbon. He passed out of his couch.

*(xxx)-xxx-xxxx*

*What’s this?*

*My actual number, I don’t like texting here :)*

Tinsley put the number in under “Ricky 😈”

*This is Tinsley*

Ricky put Tinsley under “long legs” 

They scheduled another Saturday night together.

it became casual, but Tinsley could only take so much, the constant reminder that it meant nothing made him want to hook up less and less. Ricky was becoming busy and was soon to go on a classical tour. Tinsley was about to finish the case.

Tinsley never stayed for breakfast, that’s what Ricky knows, Tinsley wakes up early and leaves before Ricky can even ask him to stay and eat. the violin taunted him in the corner, he almost picked it up when his phone buzzed.

*Ricky I don’t think we can do this anymore*

*why do you say this now*

*I just can’t do this.*

Ricky felt something inside him break. He felt low, and dirty, he felt small, and numb. He threw his phone on the couch. The violin made him think of Tinsley. He went upstairs and cleaned his room, something he hadn’t done since two days ago before Tinsley had come over for his last time.

Tinsley felt bad, he just felt so awful about the whole thing, he wanted someone that would want him to stay, someone who would be okay with dates and just being with him. He wasn’t a looker, he wasn’t even funny, he just was a man.

Tinsley felt off all day, he felt off when he arrested the murderer, he felt off when he walked through the park.

Ricky changed Tinsley's name to “Charlie”

Tinsley didn’t change Ricky’s name.

*Charlie I know you don’t want to but please come over I want to show you something.*

At that moment Tinsley looked up in the park and there was a person playing the violin, Tinsley frowned and turned back to where he came.

he walked up onto Ricky’s door and could hear sounds coming from beyond the door. he opened it and could hear Violin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading!


	6. Six: What is to become?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before a storm. They discuss what might happen.

Ricky didn’t expect him this early, he was trying to play but it was difficult, his injury had changed everything. He cursed when he heard someone walking to his dining room. He turned to see Charlie. 

“I wasn't expecting you till later.”

“I wasn't expecting myself to come here at all.” Ricky put the Violin back up and started to play. Tinsley watched, he found fondness in the sound. He took a step forward, Ricky lost concentration and messed up.

“I’m sorry-”

“It was beautiful.” he took the Violin and placed it in a chair. He held Ricky’s face in his hands.

“Ricky… can I kiss you?” Ricky's eyes seemed to become glassy, Ricky pushed himself up and kissed him softly, it was different then anything else the two had experienced together. Gentle versus the fire the two normally had.

“If I had known… if I had realized you felt that way… god- I’m sorry” Tinsley, Put his hand on the back of Ricky’s head. He pushed their noses together to gently touch.

“Not right now. I still need some time, work is having me moving around, I can’t do that to you. I can't do that to anyone.” Ricky nodded, He stood there with his eyes closed, so close to Tinsley he could feel his breath on his face. 

“Can you stay, please?” Tinsley nodded, Ricky opened his eyes.

Ricky made them dinner, Tinsley kept watching Ricky, like if he looked away this would end.

“So where are you going next?”

“Maine I think? There’s this one missing person’s case that they wanted someone from outside the state. And what can I say? I'm the best.” Ricky chuckled, Tinsley talked all about how he moved around a lot, he sounded somewhat sad that he was moving around.

“I actually miss staying in one place. It would be easy, it would be nice. I could be with someone, I could party more, meet more people.” Ricky felt his stomach drop. In his mind he hoped Tinsley would want him, he knew Tinsley wanted him now, but what about in a month, two months, six months. He knew all this would be over.

“It’s not hard to have a long distance relationship. It could be easy… If the people really love each other.” Just as Ricky was about to put his hand on Tinsley’s, Tinsley pulled his hands into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie pulled his hands into his lap.

“It wouldn’t be fair to that person. If they were anything like me they would want to wake up and have someone in the bed next to them, not have that person be so far away.”

“Charlie. Why did you end our thing? I mean we both have feelings for each other.”

“Because, I wanted something to last, but you constantly reminded me that it was nothing, that it meant nothing. It was just best to end it then continue. I do have feelings for you but I can’t do that to you.” It made sense, then again just about everything Tinsley did was logical.

“Unfollow me on insta.”

“What?”

“I want you to follow me. You want to end this, you should unfollow me.” Ricky stood and almost walked away, he turned to look at the Violin still in the chair. He picked it up and walked back into the kitchen. The violin was something his last partner had got him, his work partner not his past boyfriend. Tinsley’s eyes went wide and Ricky looked down at the hardwood floor. He threw the violin down. It had broken. He put the bow down on the table.

“Ricky! Wha…”

“I can’t play it anymore. It taunts me. Now you have nothing you like about me” Tinsley stood and went picked up the pieces. Ricky ran his fingers through Tinsley hair briefly then like the idiot he was, he made an impulsive decision. Ricky was one to change his mood to get what he wanted, and this was one of those times.  
“Bed. Now.”

“Ricky. No-”

“Bed.” Tinsley stood up. Ricky had a cold, stern look. Tinsley put the pieces on the table and watched as Ricky walked upstairs. Tinsley joined him moments later. 

“This isn’t a good idea.”

“I don’t care.” Ricky gripped at Tinsley’s shirt. “I want Tonight. Then this can be over.” Ricky pulled off Tinsley’s shirt then his own.

“Ricky.” Tinsley gripped at Ricky’s wrist, Ricky turned his head away. Was he crying? 

I pulled Ricky's close as we sat on the bed

“Tell me what’s wrong darling.”

“I- I don't know. Just you, me, this whole thing is insane.” I rubbed my nose on Ricky’s cheek. I ran my hand along his stomach. I sighed, this was exactly why this had to end. Ricky kissed my cheek. 

“Maybe somehow we are in love. All of this actually means something. At least to me, I just can’t have this be something that means nothing.” He held my face, forcing me to look at him.

“Then make this mean something.” That was all he said before kissing me again. I turned so I was on my side and he was on his back. I held the back of his knee in my hand. He huffed when I broke the kiss.

I moved my hand to his chest, then lower to his pants button. He shifted before touching my shoulder.

“Something wrong darling?” He smiled and shook his head.

When I woke up the next morning Tinsley wasn’t still there, but His clothes were. Ricky pulled on Tinsley’s sweatshirt and some pants before going down stairs. He grabbed an apple before turning around and seeing Tinsley in his robe, hair wet, with a small towel rubbing his hair.

“Good morning.” Ricky got flustered and put the apple back. 

“I thought you left.”

“Not this time, I took a shower and I'm surprised you haven't yet.” I shrugged. “My sweatshirt looks great, Can't wait to have it back.” I laughed, On the table was still the smashed Violin, he moved it back into the living room.

“So. When are you leaving?”

“Actually I should be leaving tomorrow. What are we gonna do.”

“We can call whenever we can, facetime, text. This will work, I can feel it.” Ricky didn't believe that but he wanted to. Ricky had canceled his tour, he just wanted to be home. He kissed Tinsley’s cheek before going to take a shower.

“Ricky.”

“Come in!” Tinsley stepped into the bathroom.

“I’m gonna go home, I still have some packing to do.”

“If you wait I’ll come over too!”

“No no it’s fine It’s not that much” Ricky stopped the water and grabbed his towel.

“Is this about you not wanting me to see your home? Cause I could care less.” Tinsley gave a nervous look and shrugged, Ricky pulled on some clothes. His hair had become curly due to the shower.

“I like your hair like this. Keep it like this.” Ricky huffed and put product in his hair to make it held back and more straight. Tinsley didn’t want to take Ricky to his place, it was a one bedroom apartment. it was always a mess, and he’s sure there’s a mouse living behind his fridge.

Ricky liked the thought of going to Tinsley's; he liked the thought so much that he forgot all about why he was going over there.

“so I’m going to warn you, it’s not as cool as where you live but it’s all I got.” Ricky smiled at Tinsley which made his heart melt.  
“Charlie. you should stay over again.”

“I don’t wanna intrude.” Tinsley didn’t want to make this harder. He promised Ricky last night then that was it, no more sex, no more staying over.

“Charlie please, please?” Tinsley groaned, he opened his front door and walked inside. Ricky never talked about the mess, or the odd things about my apartment; the one thing he brought up was a photo.

“Your family?”

“Yep. me and my Eight siblings. James and Bobby, twins number one, Jane and Oscar, twins number two, Hannah, Carter, Daniel, and Mark. you got any sibling?”

“no, I'm an only child… your mother isn’t in this photo? is she taking it?” Tinsley stayed quiet, he Took the photo and put it in his suitcase facedown. 

“Let me take you home Ricky, you should rest.” Ricky huffed and seemed sad, he hadn't been able to see the whole apartment yet. 

“Let me stay.”

“Look around! This isn't where you wanna be Ricky!”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because Ricky! I’ve lived poorly my whole life, this was all I could afford so that I could still buy food! You have never had to wonder when the next time you are going to eat is! You’re just not like me…”

“Stop it Charlie. It doesn't matter where we came from. It’s about where we are headed.” Tinsley walked past Ricky.

“I’m dropping you off at your home.” Ricky was quiet. Tinsley leaned on the middle console, he always did, he always drove with one hand. Ricky reached out to take Tinsley’s hand. Tinsley moved and put both his hands on the wheel, it hurt Ricky, it hurt him to see Tinsley act like he wasn't anything, but then again that was Ricky treated him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading?!f you liked this and want to see some of my other work my Wattpad is rickys_egos


End file.
